The invention is directed to an improved clamping arrangement for clamping the saw blades of a power operated saw.
The clamping arrangement of power driven saws such as reciprocating saws are often disposed within a housing with the blade protruding outwardly therefrom. A problem is often encountered when it is necessary to insert a new saw blade into the clamping arrangement or where an existing blade has broken off at the shank. Usually only a narrow slot is provided in the housing for allowing access to the fastening bolt of the clamping arrangement and this opening in the housing is hardly sufficient to enable the operator of the saw to get at a blade shank where the blade has broken off. Also, difficulty is experienced by the operator should the fastening bolt loosen from the fastening nut.
It is especially advantageous to be able to interchange blades quickly when the reciprocating saw is at a job site as valuable labor time can be saved if saw blades can be interchanged rapidly.
It is desirable too that the saw blade be as strong as possible at the location of the clamping arrangement. Considerable strength, cost and reliability advantages are afforded if the end portion of the reciprocating shaft which constitutes part of the clamping arrangement can be integral with the shaft.
Accordingly, it is an object of my invention to provide an improved and more reliable clamping arrangement for clamping saw blades to the saw blade holder of a reciprocating power saw. More specifically, it is an object of my invention to provide such a clamp arrangement which facilitates the rapid interchange of saw blades and also enables a shank portion of a broken saw blade to be easily removed even though the clamping arrangement is located within the housing of a power driven saw.
It is still another object of my invention to provide an improved clamp arrangement wherein the saw blade holder of the power driven reciprocating saw need only be minimally modified to obtain a seat for the saw blade shank.